undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Strategies/Points
This page is for strategies or points that a user may not realise when they first play. These exclude deck specific strategies. Perhaps there is something you are looking for that is mentioned here, press ctrl+f on PC to search for keywords. For more in depth strategies go here. * PRESS ENTER IN GAME TO OPEN CHAT * PRESS ESC AFTER TURN FIVE TO SURRENDER * Discovered by Yakumo and named 'Yakustorm': When the enemy has a full board, make sure you have two or so monsters on your side of the field and then use Snow Storm. This will typically give you 4-7 turns to save up for/place good cards. During this time it's recommended to place Gaster or Pyrope on the field. Another valid option is to place down Memorial Statue in tandem with high attack cards, Memorial Statue will remove the taunts on the opponent's Ice allowing you to attack the opponent directly for typically several turns. * Cards destroyed by being sent to a full hand will have their Dust activated. * The amount of gold you get is equivalent to the number of that turn, capped at turn 10. * If your opponent got Torn Notebook from Gerson you can choose to place a lonely Mettaton Neo on the board to let it die from Torn Notebook * If you (or the opponents) hand is full, another drawn card will instead be destroyed (Unless you or your opponent have Will). * A tactic people like to use is to have many Pyropes in their deck, these do 3 damage to the opponents health bar regardless of ability or taunts. * Another good idea is to have at least one Madjick in your deck, these can switch around the attack and health of a card, so are particularly useful when dealing with Pyropes since they have no attack. * Madjick can be used on a card with stacked HP via various abilities (since this is more common than attack adding cards) in order to have a card with a surprise high attack stat. It can also be used the other way if you want to have a high HP card. *Taunt and Transparency do not work together. * Woshua is a decent card which deals 1 damage to all enemy monsters on the board when placed, it does not do damage on the turns afterwards. It is best used in conjucntion with 'Same Fate' or Asgore to quickly knock out all enemy opponents on the field. * When placing cards down try to keep them spaced away from one another (unless of course you have four cards) when going against Patience or Justice decks since they have 'Cold Winter' and 'Explosion' which allows them to paralyze or do damage to adjacent enemies. * If you don't have an effect card which can kill a powerful monster with buffs, you can use Astigmatism in front of the monster to kill it off once your turn begins again. * If a side runs out of cards they will begin to take damage for each turn they try to draw a card from an empty deck. * It may seem obvious but make sure you read whether or not your card's ability is Magic, Turbo or Dust. A player may expect an ability to initiate when in reality it won't occur until the placed card is dead. * When using the bomb you have to end your turn and hope the bomb survives by the time your turn clocks over again, you cannot destroy it prematurely so it blows up. * Have taunt cards in your deck, healing cards aren't a bad idea either * If an ability gives your a card if your hand is already full it will not work. You can never exceed your 7 hand limit. If you have a full hand when it comes your turn again and you automatically draw a card, that drawn card will be destroyed (Unless you have Will). So it is important to keep at least one slot open. * When using Dogamy and Dogaressa, likewise any cards that receive a bonus if another card is on the field, only the placed card will gain the bonus. E.g. Placing Dogamy on the field after Dogaressa will give dogamy the +3 attack however Dogaressa will not receive the +3 health. If you have both these cards it is recommended you place Dogamy down first since they have the higher HP. * Flowey cannot be killed, he will always return to the deck with +2 attack each time he dies. So if he's on the enemy's board try not to kill him. * When Flowey return to the deck, he will keep every modification of attack, a good strategy is to use Madjick to reverse his stats when he his a 1/5 to made of him a 5/1, and return it to the deck as a 7/5. * Cards and abilities that deal less than 4 damage at one such as Undyne's Magic or her Spears and Punishment (If you have more HP) will not kill Mad Dummy. * If the enemy has a weak card on the field, unless you deem it necessary, try not to kill the monster as it is only taking up a slot preventing the opponent from using stronger cards. Similarly if you have cards you want on the field don't be afraid to kill off one of your own monsters to give it a place on the board (unless you're afraid it might die or is not the opportune moment to use it of course). An exeption to this, is if you are using the Veteran artifact, then you should kill it to gain aditional ATK for the monster that kills it. * When cards such as the bomb say 'all enemies' this includes the opponents health bar. * When using Lemon Bread the Haste and Taunt it gains does not take into account itself before being placed (e.g. if you had 5 cards in your hand before placing Lemon Bread it will not gain Haste and Taunt). * Much like Madjick, keeping a Nacarat Jester in your deck is advised as its ability can be very useful during battle. Nacarat Jester should be saved for later in game. * Grillby should be used with a full board. * Cards sent back by Endogeny/Break etc. will have their stats reset. * When something is silenced their max HP is turned back to normal, but they will not get back any lost HP. For example if an Ice is swapped with Madjick to become a 7/1 and then is silenced, the max atk will return to 1 and the maximum HP will return to 7, however it will not heal 6HP to return to a 1/7 and instead will be a 1/1. * When starting off in a fight against Justice, it's recommended you don't send out a singular low HP card at first as this will typically die within the first two turns due to the ability of Justice. Instead you should wait until you can place two cards or a high HP/taunt card.